


Coming Home

by Nigaishin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ in 2005.  
> Unbetaed.

Hodges comes back to an empty house most of times, because they work on different shifts and even when they are on the same one, there's always some test left to do, or one more crime scene to inspect.

Hodges comes back to a silent house most of times, because there is no Greg there listening to his weird music, or yelling ad singing and cheering on things on TV.

Hodges comes back to a dead house most of times, or so he thinks each time he takes a first tentative step in and it becomes glaringly apparent Greg’s not home, again: there's no light on, nor soft snoring coming from the sofa or the bedroom, no shower running in the background, and it almost feels like he's living by himself again.

Almost, because after shrugging his coat off and placing the keys on the tall counter by the door, he walks into the kitchen, switches the light on and watches evidence of Greg’s life spattered around, the cup of coffee in the sink, some colorful sheet of paper pinned on the fridge door, and some leftovers he fixed for Dave before leaving again, sitting there on a plate on the table.

And so, even if it's such a small gesture, even if it feels disgustingly cute and domestic, even if it irks Hodges a bit, making him sneer slightly, in the end Dave feels a little better than he does when he opens the front door on these days, and he sits down and waits for Greg to come home.

 

~fin


End file.
